


Moments Like This

by belgianquaffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgianquaffle/pseuds/belgianquaffle
Summary: Five times Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet ran into each other and the one time he sought her out





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel-ish to the longer story, Home that I'm working on. Not at all necessary to read that to understand this.

 

_1\. Mr. and Mrs. William Ellis Bell request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter Katherine Anne to Mr. Roger Elliot Davies_

Nodding uncomfortably, Alicia sees no way to politely excuse herself from this groomsman. They'd coincidentally walked up to the open bar at the same time during this pre-reception cocktail hour and he hadn't stopped talking since-about Roger and Katie, about his purebred owl, his fancy racing broom, his incredibly successful career-the list went on. She'd searched endlessly for someone she knew to rescue her, but each time someone came over, he'd demand her attention back.

She spies Angelina on the other side of the room, pregnant with her second, in that sweet spot, glowing with her tiny bump but still mobile. Her long-time best friend is laughing as she talks with her husband and one of their friends from school. George and Lee are going back and forth like no time has passed; Alicia keeps trying to catch any one of their eyes for a rescue to no avail.

"Of course, the markets in Japan are a different game," Groomsman says pompously, and Alicia tries so hard to fight back an exasperated sigh.

"There you are!" A voice comes from behind and a body slides up next to her. Alicia doesn't even care who it is; at this point, anyone would be preferable. "Sorry I'm late, love," She's pleasantly surprised by the Scottish accent and beams up at her former Quidditch captain. It's been years since she's seen him, even longer since they've really had a chance to talk.

"No worries," She chirps.

Oliver smiles, extending his hand to the groomsman in front of them. "Practice ran late. Hey, thanks for keeping this one entertained for me,"

Her admirer's face visibly falls, morphing into one of annoyance. He's clearly used to getting what he wants, and she feels even less guilty now that she knows he can't handle the rejection with grace. "Right, well, have an-have an evening,"

He's pushing his way through the crowd within seconds and she doesn't care that it's been ages; she throws her arms around Oliver in thanks. "You're wonderful."

"Have an evening?" He repeats. " _An evening_! What a tosser! Where'd you find that guy?"

"I didn't!" She protests. "I just wanted a drink," She holds up her (now empty) glass of wine and Oliver laughs.

"Come on," He pulls her back up to the bar. "Let's get you another,"

While he flags down a bartender, Alicia allows herself to study him. He looks good, really good if she's honest with herself, which she's been trying to do more often recently. The magazines really don't do him justice. Sure, they capture every muscle he's got, but they miss the shine in his hazel eyes and his bright cheeks; his crazy, intense drive; the set in his jaw when he gets upset-all the little things that really make him, him.

She barely notices when Oliver slides the drink in front of her, but his words pull her out of her thoughts. "So, catch me up! What have you been up to?"

"Working, mostly," It's not a lie. It's always busy in the spring at the Department of Magical Games and Sports, trying to settle the schedule for the next season for the British and Irish League, but at least her hard work has been noticed. "I'm up for a promotion at work, though, so that's pretty nice,"

"Nice? That's brilliant!" He holds his glass out to cheers her and Alicia grins as she clinks her glass against his.

"Well, I haven't gotten it yet,"

"Nonsense, they'd be absurd not to give it to you,"

She bites the inside of her lip to prevent a full grin. "Well, thanks."

"Are you still with..." He trails off. "Ah, shit I forget his name. That guy? You've been with him a while, though, I think-"

"No," She cuts him off before he can go any further. "We aren't together anymore," Alicia still has nightmares about when he'd pulled the ring out and the look on his face when she'd said no. She had slept on George and Angelina's couch for days, feeling like the worst human alive, until George had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder, telling her to get on with things and convincing her that she wasn't a bad person. "But, how are you? Team looked good this year. Bummer you guys couldn't get it done,"

Oliver scrunches his face up in annoyance and then smoothes it out back to neutral. "Just not our year, I guess," Puddlemere had been eliminated in the playoffs in the semi-finals this year, in a heartbreaking loss by only 10 points.

"You don't have to give me this media-friendly nonsense," Alicia teases. "I was on a team you captained; I know what you're like,"

He smiles. It's the bright one that lights up his whole face and she can suddenly remember why exactly she did have a brief crush on him back at Hogwarts, even when he'd be yelling and pushing her harder than anyone ever has. "Alright, fair. It's shit,"

"Let's talk about something else then," She decides. "How's dad life?" She knows he has a daughter; the divorce between he and his ex-wife had been very public and all over almost every news source in Britain. She remembers talking with Angelina, Ang being a child of divorce herself, right after the fact that it was good the girl was so young when they were divorcing-hopefully, she wouldn't get so caught in between. Every so often, a picture of Oliver with his daughter will still pop up in a tabloid.

"We just had to Obliviate a class of pre-schoolers," He laughs at the look on her face. "I spent the last three days in America, dealing with all this. Her mother's furious,"

"What happened?" Alicia cries.

He shakes his head, like he still can't believe it. "She-" Another headshake, and then Alicia's laughing, unable to stop as he tells the story of how his four-year-old daughter was asked to find a rhyme to the word duck, came up with the worst word imaginable, and then blamed it on her father and his Quidditch friends. "It was a disaster, Leesh. Aurors, Obliviators, the Department of Magical Catastrophes, the whole works. They all came out. Obliviated a whole class of pre-schoolers  _and_  their parents!"

She's still giggling by the time Oliver finishes. "You'll laugh about this one day too, don't worry,"

He still looks unconvinced, even as he responds. "Yeah, probably."

Over his shoulder, Angelina's been signaling for them to come join the group around her, gestures growing only more and more wild. Deciding it would be best to appease her before George gets involved, Alicia gestures in that direction, before they can get started on another topic. "Come on; there are more people who'd like to say hello to you,"

"Yes, but do I want to say hello to them?" He smiles and follows her over to the friends she'd left earlier.

"You didn't say we'd be walking into a Weasley ambush!" Alicia mock-complains to Angelina, when they make their way over. In addition to George, Ang, and Lee, the group has gained Harry and Ginny Potter, reuniting most of their old team.

"It's time to sit for dinner!" Ang ignores her, mostly, in favor of pulling Oliver in for a hug. "Let's go grab a table,"

It's a nice meal, but it's better catching up with old friends. Besides George and Ang, she doesn't see the others too much; even Lee she doesn't see as often as she'd like. Tales are traded about work, families, and kids. Angelina moans about being pregnant as Ginny assures her the second one is better than the first. They all go crazy when Katie stops by, with Roger in tow, to say hello and briefly catch up.

The dance floor opens after dinner clears itself. George pulls Angelina out immediately to her minimal protests about swollen ankles and Ginny turns to Harry with a raised eyebrow as he's already protesting.

"Leesh?" Oliver's standing, holding out his hand and grinning, so Alicia returns the smile and takes his hand. They're back and forth between the dance floor and the bar all evening-dancing together, dancing with their friends, laughing as George breaks out his best solo moves when Angelina has to sit down for a while.

It's such a great wedding, Alicia's disappointed to find it ending. Their whole group gathers their things, spotting Katie fairly free and making a quick stop. "We're going to the Leaky Cauldron!" She practically shouts; she's definitely had a fair bit to drink. "Are you guys coming?"

George immediately looks toward Angelina, who sighs and agrees to stay for  _one drink, George; I'm pregnant_. Harry and Ginny are in immediately, citing the infrequency of nights out thanks to two young children. Alicia agrees as well, looking over at Oliver, who's frowning his displeasure. "Sorry, Katie, I've got to relieve the babysitter,"

"Oliver Wood!" She scolds. "You couldn't find someone to stay overnight on  _my wedding night_?"

His frown turns to a light grin. "I'll make it up to you,"

"You'd better have gotten me something nice,"

So he makes his good-byes, making his way around the group. Alicia's the last he gets to, pulling her in for a long hug and kissing her cheek. "Don't be strange,"

"What?" She giggles.

"Strangers. You know what I meant." He grins down at her before addressing everyone. "All of you,"

Angelina nods. "Yeah, we'll have to be better about getting together,"

And with a wink of his eye, Oliver's off and next thing Alicia knows, George's arm is around her shoulders. "You'll convince Ang to say past one drink, right?"

She nods. "Well I don't want you to leave me there alone,"

George beams. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

 

_2\. Puddlemere United is pleased to welcome you to the 7th Annual Opening Day Kickoff_

"No, no, no," Alicia mutters under her breath and squeezes through the beginnings of a crowd. "Excuse me, pardon," She says a little louder, pushing her way to the front. "Hi, excuse me, this isn't supposed to go here," She says, to the man levitating the final carnival booth to the grounds in front of Puddlemere's stadium.

"Listen, lady-"

She cuts him off before he can get any further. "Listen _man_ , I'm in charge of this event. This doesn't go here. It goes in that space over there," She points to the left, where one of the interns fresh out of Hogwarts that works in her office is waving his arms wildly. "Thank you so much for your flexibility,"

She's not sure what he's grumbling under his breath as he changes direction to move the booth to its proper place, but it can't be any worse than what she's mumbled under her own over the last few weeks. Attempting to organize the Annual Opening Day Kickoff event was the first big task that was part of her new role since her promotion and Alicia was eager for everything to go perfectly today.

Initially invented as a way to get attendance back up at Quidditch matches and build excitement for the season again after the war, it'd taken on a life of its own since then. The event switched arenas each year, based on who hosted the opening match, and featured games, player signings and events, and other family friendly activities before leading directly into the match.

With the last booth settled, Alicia turns to do one last sweep of everything as the first wave enters. It can't hurt to be  _too_  prepared, right?

A few hours into things, after being told multiple times, to calm down and enjoy herself, she finally found herself doing so. Things have settled down and are running smoothly. The Player Panels and Signings are on schedule, food and drink booths are operating well, and the games are all up and running.

"I hear you were in charge of organizing this today," The voice comes from behind her and she whirls around to find a grinning Oliver. "So it looks like you did get that promotion. Congrats!"

She smiles. "Thanks."

"You've done well today," He nods in front of them. "Running very smoothly. Much more than usual,"

"I'll take it,"

"That was a compliment!"

"Day's not over yet,"

"Alright," He nods. "Remember it later then,"

She laughs. "I will," He looks bulkier than when she last saw him at Katie's wedding, put on some muscle for the season in summer training, she supposes, compared to the grind of the end of the year. "You ready for the season?"

But instead of answering, he shouts. "Oi!" He gestures at someone and then a small child, who'd been breaking off from a family, comes running over to him. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Wasn't important," She shakes her head as the child runs straight into his leg, smashing her head into his hip.

"Daddy, I don't like her,"

Oliver closes his eyes briefly, letting out a long breath, before opening them again and Alicia fights back a laugh. "Carson-"

"She's 'nnoying!"

"Fine," He mutters. "You can sit with Uncle Eddie today,"

"Good," Carson says.

"I think you just got played," Alicia teases.

"It's not the first time," Oliver says tiredly. He bends down to her level and wraps an arm around her, getting her attention as he looks back and forth between his daughter and Alicia. "Carson, this is my friend, Alicia. Can you say hi?"

"Hi, Carson!" Alicia smiles. She's truly adorable, walking around in her tiny Puddlemere jersey and tutu. Even the little curl in her light brown hair is cute.

"Hi," Carson returns, with a completely flat face.

"Unimpressed is our natural face these days," Oliver says, tickling her stomach until she giggles and squirms to get away, and Alicia feels a bit better at both his words and her smile.

"I want food," Carson declares, when he's stopped and stood up to normal height.

Alicia opens her mouth to respond, but Oliver beats her to it. "Do you?" He asks coolly. "And how would we ask for that?"

She stares him dead in the eyes, cool blue meets hazel, but she changes the words. "Can we please get some food?" She reaches for his hand, slipping her small one into his large one, and looks up at him, blinking her wide eyes innocently.

"Yeah," Oliver says. He looks at Alicia. "Care to join us?"

She shrugs. She's got nothing better to do currently. "Sure, why not?"

The walk to the ice cream isn't terrible but is certainly slowed by the five year old with them, who's distracted by almost everything around them. It does give her and Oliver the chance to catch up, talking both her promotion and his upcoming Quidditch season, before they're interrupted again.

"There's my favorite girl!" Justin Thomas, Oliver's teammate and roommate sweeps Carson off her feet and into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Uncle Justin!" She cries excitedly. "We're getting ice cream!"

"I could go for ice cream!"

Alicia frowns. "You're supposed to be at the International Panel right now,"

Justin shrugs. "We got kicked out,"

Her eyes widen. "You-what?" He opens his mouth to respond, but she can't wait, already thinking about where she needs to be. "Sorry, I need to go."

"Yeah, of course," Oliver says. "We'll see you later,"

"Yes," She promises. "Good luck today!"

* * *

 

_3\. British and Irish Quidditch League Quarterfinals Puddlemere United vs. Ballycastle Bats: Saturday May 16, 2009 6pm Admit 1_

Hiking her bag further up on her shoulder, Alicia presses on, trying to make her way to the Ministry's box. The concourse of Puddlemere's stadium is filled with fans brimming with energy. Faces are painted, spirits are high, and neither players nor fans seem to be willing to let the Cup escape their sight this year after last year's disappointment.

She passes by two men with blue chests and the letters "T" and "D" and can't help smiling to herself. Puddlemere fans are nothing if not loyal and they've been coming out in waves all year to support the team; today was no exception.

Ahead, she spots a family, four kids decked out in full, child-size uniforms, right near the door she needs, and she does her best to squeeze through them, without disrupting the parental mini-lecture that's occurring. "-David, stop teasing your sister; she's younger-"

Alicia smiles when she makes it inside, the familiar figure a surprising one. "Don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

When Oliver spins around, only half-dressed for the game that's about to occur, there's a mild panic in his eyes that instantly calms when he realizes it's her. "Hey!" He slows down to allow her to catch up, pulling her in for a hug. "The monster forgot her broom in the locker room," He holds out his left hand, the toy broom in his grip looks even smaller.

Alicia laughs. They'd been in touch more regularly since their last meeting, through the occasional letter and a few events throughout the season they'd both been at, and she knows the toy broom is one of his daughter's favorites, particularly when her father is using his own full size one. "The monster?"

"She's been in fine form," He argues.

"Don't pretend you don't love every bit of it,"

Oliver shrugs. "She's alright,"

Alicia grins, knowing the truth. "I'll let you go. You've got a broom to deliver and a game to get ready for,"

"If she hasn't convinced Eddie to buy her three more by the time I get there," He grumbles.

"Doesn't hurt to have options," Alicia says pleasantly.

"Don't encourage the spoiling of my daughter,"

"Get moving before she's convinced him to sell your Quidditch team to her,"

He runs his fingers through his hair, worriedly. "Wouldn't put it past her," She nudges him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going," She takes the initiative, turning to take the left corridor when she hears him call. "Hey!" She turns around. "Nice shirt!" He nods, as he starts jogging backwards away from her.

She looks down at the navy shirt, Puddlemere's signature logo emblazoned on the pocket of the tee in gold. She doesn't normally like to show allegiances during work events, feeling like it's a bit unprofessional to choose one team over the other, but well..."Playoffs!" She calls backs.

The grin on his face sticks around in her mind longer than she cares to admit.

* * *

 

_4\. There's a chill in the air as we arrive at the seaside house shared by Oliver Wood and Justin Thomas for Wood's Day with the Quidditch Cup..._

The Wood house did not look anything like Alicia was expecting, for one that was inhabited by two bachelors and a five-year-old. It was rather nice, she thought, as she approached, following the Quidditch Cup and its Guardian, with the rest of the small entourage from the League and Department that the Cup warranted whenever it travelled to each team member's day with it.

Justin would be bringing it to America for a day later in the week to celebrate with his extended family and friends, but today was Oliver's day and the excitement was palpable in the salty air.

Carson was standing on the railing on the front porch, supported by Justin, waving to them all. A bright smile on her face and a missing tooth, with her pigtails whipping in the wind, she bounces in place as they move closer, Justin doing his best to hold her still.

Alicia can't help but smile at the energy of the child, only for her breath to catch in her throat when the door opens.

She'd seen Oliver dressed up at weddings and events recently, filling out dress robes better than anyone should; she'd seen him in his Quidditch kit, looking far better than anyone with hair that windswept ever should; she'd seen him dressed (way, way,  _way_ ) down on the cover of magazines, showing off more muscles than anyone should have the right to show.

Somehow, none of those looks seem to compare to the casual shorts and long-sleeve henley he was sporting today.

The conversation she'd had with Angelina just last week rings out in her head as Alicia's group approaches the porch.  _Oliver._  Ang had said.  _Oliver-broody, surly, forced-us-all-to-do-practice-rain-sleet-or-blizzard-overly-competitive-Oliver?_

_He's not like that anymore._  Alicia had claimed, to a look of skepticism from her best friend.

She'd felt like they were back at Hogwarts, discussing boys in their dorm room, admitting that she liked him to Angelina, but the flutter in her stomach she got when she saw him made her feel fifteen again; she supposed that was appropriate.

"Look what's here!" By the time they've reached the porch, Justin has pulled Carson off the railing and placed her back on solid ground, but he crouches down to her level to poke her belly button as he speaks.

"It's not very big," Carson says skeptically.

"Bite your tongue," Oliver responds to her, grinning as she sticks her tongue out at him and chomps her remaining front teeth down on it. He mimics the motion before turning back and watching as the Cup is removed from is storage carrier.

Cameras flash as Oliver lifts the silver trophy overhead. Alicia moves her eyes away from the ripple in his biceps to focus on the smile on his face and finds that isn't much better for her. His smile is bright, wide, and contagious, and Alicia finds she can't help the smile spreading across her face.

"I wanna!" Carson beams, looking up at the Cup, eyes wide.

Justin shrugs. "Ok, but you asked for it," He scoops her up, lifting her up over his head like how Oliver was holding the Cup. Carson shrieks with delight and Justin grins, as more flashes go off.

"Uncle Justin! That's not what I meant!"

He flips her completely on the trip back down. "Silly me,"

Oliver brings the Cup back down before Carson can make some kind of sassy retort and its shine captures her attention. The group starts to disperse, Justin leading some of them inside to prepare for the party ahead, but Alicia merely steps forward to say hello, trying not to blush as Oliver pulls her in for a hug. "Hello," He beams.

"Hi," She smiles in return. "Excited for your day?"

He nods. "Should be a good one. I think it'll be the first one she remembers," He tilts his head toward Carson.

"Hopefully not the last," Alicia quips.

"Better not be," He mutters, bending down to collect the Cup again. "Glad you could be here today," He winks at her.

She's still thinking about that wink a few hours later ( _wink_ , a  _wink_ ; what in  _Merlin's name_  did that mean?) when he approaches her, pleasantly buzzed and extraordinarily happy. "You don't look drunk enough,"

"I'm working!" She protests.

He waves it off, reaching around her on the kitchen counter for her absolute favorite red wine. "Oh, no one will care. We're celebrating!"

She purses her lips slightly. "I don't have a glass,"

Oliver snorts. "Like that's stopped you before,"

And, well, that was true, back when she was in Hogwarts. He would certainly know, as she's sure the memories of their Quidditch Cup win were as ingrained in his brain as they were in hers (even if there were a few...foggy moments). Even her early twenties she'd been known to chug back straight from the mouth, but she hadn't drunk wine straight from the bottle in a while.

If there was a time to pick it up again, this would be it. "Fair point," She pops the cork out and tips the bottle back for a sip.

"'Atta girl,"

She licks the drip off her lip and looks over at him. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"Huh?" He sounds distracted, even as he looks at her. "Oh, yeah! Great day! Great food, good people, and Carson kicked Justin's ass at beer pong..."

"Oliver!" Alicia cries, jaw dropped.

"What?" He frowns. "She plays with butterbeer!"

Alicia bites her lip, but she can't help the giggles that escape. That was so much more what she was expecting out of two bachelors living with a five-year-old and it's so Oliver to be proud of her winning a game she shouldn't even playing.

She can't believe she likes this guy.

But before she just blurts that fact out, she pulls back to a safer subject-his daughter-and glances around. "She's going to be on a sugar high. Good luck with that one,"

Oliver gives her a half grin, pulling the left side of his mouth up into that smile that looks more like a smirk, and he gestures over into the living room. "Nah, the monster's already out,"

Alicia peeks in, where sure enough, Carson is passed out in the oversize bean bag chair. It's so large it seems like it swallows her tiny frame into it. "It's your lucky day, I guess,"

"Must be," He agrees.

"And now you get to stand here and talk with me," She teases.

Oliver laughs, but the smile on his face is genuine, no hint of teasing at all, when he responds, "Definitely my lucky day,"

* * *

 

_5\. Please join us to Celebrate the Grand Re-Opening of the Quidditch Museum_

So far, this date was not going well.

That was, in Alicia's professional opinion, of course.

She'd gotten herself all dolled up (at least, semi-formally, meaning dress robes not required, but nice dress still necessary) in a tight knee-length bandage dress with a floral print and a deep sweetheart neckline. The thin tank top straps did little to hold the dress up (thank Merlin for Sticking Charms), but draped over her shoulders to lead into a criss-cross pattern over her back until the fabric picked up again, fairly low down.

Angelina's voice rang clear in her head as she was getting dressed  _if you've got it, flaunt it, Leesh_ , and she certainly was today.

Her date, a co-worker from another part of her office, had arrived on time and complimented her appropriately (at least, she's counting the stuttered compliment as such), but since they'd arrived at the Quidditch Museum, William had been too quiet. She understood the awe; the museum was a neat place in and of itself (especially with this remodel and all the new exhibits), but really. Trying to get him to speak was worse than a Potions class with Snape-no matter what she did, it wasn't right.

A server passes with a tray of champagne and she reaches for a glass, trading her empty for a freshly filled one, all the while ignoring the knowing look from Tori, her work friend who'd been adamantly against this date for reasons Alicia's trying to block out of her mind.

"Well don't you look nice!" Those reasons would be much easier to block out of her mind if they weren't standing in front of her, looking devastatingly handsome, in all his pre-season muscular glory. Oliver smiles at her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek in greeting, and she thinks (or maybe, just hopes, wants, projects) he lingers just a bit longer than he needs to, but it's just a small moment, so small she's sure she imagined it.

Alicia smiles in return, ignoring the  _get it_  motion Tori is making in behind his back. "You know, so rare we get the chance to dress up. Go big or go home, right?"

There's a small smile on his face as he responds. "You definitely did it-"

"You-" William cuts himself off abruptly and Alicia frowns as she looks over at him.

"Oh, sorry. That was rude of me." Her mother would be so disappointed. "Oliver, this is William, my date,"

Oliver holds a hand out. "Good to meet you,"

William's eyes are wide as he returns the handshake. "You too,"

Oliver is kind enough not to comment on it and Alicia appreciates it. This date is going poorly enough as it is, not doing nearly enough to take her mind off the man standing in front of her (she  _really_  should have realized he would have been here tonight) and Oliver making jokes about William being star struck would have just made it that much worse.

Except, it's just another way he's grown up, showing how much more humble he is, and it's  _that much more_  attractive to her. She's so screwed.

"I think it's time for dinner," She says, noticing others around them are moving toward their tables.

"We'll catch up more later," Oliver promises, pressing another kiss to her cheek and moving past her to Puddlemere's table.

"How have you never mentioned you know Oliver Wood?" William demands as they move toward their table.

Alicia bristles at his tone. "What?"

"He's incredible! How have you never mentioned you're so friendly with him?"

She shrugs, sitting down. "I dunno. We went to school together? It's not big deal,"

He stares at her. "It's a huge deal!"

She gives him a look. From behind his shoulder, she can see Oliver with Justin at the Puddlemere United table, laughing about something, until suddenly he catches her eyes, and pulls a face. She smiles back at him until he grins, and she has to look away, back to William. "He's a good friend,"

No matter how much she wishes that were different.

* * *

 

_+1. 3 Days Later_

Growling frustratedly, Alicia buries her face in her hands. She's got three reports to run, a meeting in an hour, and a presentation to do at that meeting (that still isn't finished, thanks to incompetence in  _certain_  sub-departments).

William's. It's William's department. If a second date wasn't already off the table (mostly due to her complete inability to get anyone other than Oliver off her mind), it certainly would be now, after she reamed him and his entire team out earlier this morning.

It's been a hell-ish week and it's not even lunch on Wednesday.

She dives back into the files on her desk, pulling out the one she needs to add some information into her presentation. It's getting closer and closer into "it'll have to be good enough" territory and she's somehow both frantic about it not being sufficient and completely over everything.

There's a knock and she looks up, face softening from its glare of annoyance when she sees who it is. "Hey," Oliver smiles, leaning against the doorframe, poking his head and shoulders in.

"Hi?" She's definitely confused, but then- "Oh, your suspension hearing! How'd it go?"

He waves it off. "They owled me this morning. One game. All good,"

She smiles tightly. "Good, that's great." He opens his mouth, but she cuts him off. "Oliver, I'm sorry, but I really don't have time to chat; I'm swamped,"

He shrugs. "That's fine. I actually just stopped by to see if you wanted to get dinner sometime?"

She stops shuffling the papers around on her desk abruptly, feeling her cheeks start to pink and her lips part in surprise. "Um, yeah, it would be-"

He cuts her off, smirk making it clear he knows where she was about to go with that. "And I don't mean as friends."

She bites her lip. "Dinner sounds great,"

This time, his smile is more genuine, more of the grin she's been used to seeing. "Great!" She's completely unsure how long they spend staring at each other, smiling goofily, before he gets bumped in the hallway, jostling them both back to reality. "I'll owl you," He promises.

"Ok," She nods, wishing desperately she wasn't so busy so they could have gone somewhere now.

"Ok," He repeats, and she's grateful he turns away to leave then.

It's going to be hard enough to get work done now.


End file.
